


What Solstice Means to Blair

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Feel-good, Gen, Winter Solstice, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair and Jim discuss Solstice and Jim of course isn't being very open minded about anything.  But have faith, he comes around.





	What Solstice Means to Blair

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Solstice** \- due 20th Dec/revealed 21st Dec (Winter Solstice is the 21st at 10:22pmg GMT)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *20* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 21st  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** What Solstice Means to Blair **

“Jim, we need to decorate the house with sacred herbs and colors. The Pagan holiday colors are red, green and white. We need to place holly, ivy, wreaths and pine cones all over the loft. If you want a charm for good luck, you hang mistletoe above a doorway and leave it there until next year. This is supposed to give you good luck for the entire year. We have to make sure and put a real evergreen wreath on the outside of our door. If you place holiday herbs in it, it’s symbolizes the continuity of life and the happiness of the year. The tree needs to be a real one decorated with Pagan symbols. So what do you think?”

“I think you’re nuts. We’re not leaving a mistletoe up for a year. We would have to kiss whoever came through. I’m not doing that, not to mention doesn’t mistletoe get old?” Jim wondered. “And we’re not using pagan symbols. We have ornaments, that’s what we’re using. The good old fashioned ones.”

“I beg to differ, Jim. Pagans have been around with their symbols for many, many years. I think it might be fun.”

“Then get an apartment and do your tree the way you want. I’m not putting pagan symbols anywhere in the loft. Discussion closed.” Jim folded his arms, a lot like a small child having a fit. 

“Okay, okay, man. God, you’re a grouch. And speaking of gods, how would you like to reclaim Santa Claus as a Pagan Godform? He has characteristics of Saturn, Cronos, the Holly King, Father Ice/Grandfather Frost, Thor, Odin/Wotan, Frey and the Tomte just to name a few of the gods. Santa’s reindeer can be viewed as forms of Herne, the celtic Horned God. We could decorate with all these gods in mind. What do you think?”

“I think you’re insane. What brought this up? We are not reclaiming Santa as a god. He’s a legend and that’s all. Leave it at that. Now, tell me what all this is about.”

“For Solstice, I would like us to contribute to the more wellness on planet earth. We could start by donating food and clothing to poor areas that need it, especially at this time of year. We could volunteer time at a social service agency. That’s just the beginning. We could make bird feeders and keep them filled with bird seed all winter long for the wild birds. And I know how you feel about Pagans, but there are a lot of non-profit churches and environmental organizations that are run by the Pagans. We could donate, food, clothing or just our help. We need to meditate for world peace and start working our magic for a healthier planet by recycling and so on. And finally, we could pledge to do one thing that’s nice and would help someone for the next year. What do you think about this, Grinch?”

“Actually, Blair, I’m thinking that we could sign up for the abused women and men’s group at the station. They need people to host the meetings all the time. No one sticks with it. How about that?” Jim looked very proud of himself for thinking of this. 

“That would be wonderful, Jim. And it would bring us good luck and happiness for the year, while we are sharing the good feelings with other people in the group. What’s the name of the group?” Blair wondered. 

“It’s called Safety for Abuse Victims. There are many that sign up, but no one to do the class. And I heard once it’s the only thing that keeps them from going back to the abuse. We could shorten it to SAV. Safety for Abuse Victims. I like that. I think you and I could do this twice a week as long as we’re not working a case.”

“Jim, this is exactly what Solstice is about. Things that make you feel better and others around you. This is going to be a perfect holiday. I can’t wait to sign up. Thank you for not making fun of my ideas.”

“Blair, sometimes, your ideas beg to be made fun of, but some of these were good. And we’ll put an evergreen wreath on the outside of the front door with herbs. That’s your job. I’m compromising.”

“Yah. Okay, let’s talk about this SAV program and call Simon tonight. The sooner the better.”

“You got it, Chief. Get your note pad and let’s decide what we’re going to do.”


End file.
